


Little Loki

by LadyMidnight07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Good Laufey (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Poor Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: After an incident on Jotunheim, involving Loki and a certain wandering fountain, his family is faced with new issues and problems.What will happen and how will they deal with this new situation?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Little Loki

A pervasive wail echoed through the air, stopping short the battle between the natives and the invading group. Every single pair of eyes turned towards the source and were surprised by what they saw – A small child, no older than two winters was sitting on the ground, bawling his eyes out, while wearing nothing but an oversized shirt, way too big for the child to wear comfortably. At this unexpected sight, the invading group´s expressions turn from surprise to confusion, while the natives´ red ones were filled with understanding and pity. Especially as they took notice of child´s soaked wet appearance and the water body several feet behind it, that seemed to glow in a strange bluish-green light. One that was clearly not in this place the day before, let alone moments ago.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity filled with tense silence and childish cries, King Laufey sighed and walked over to the little one, then he carefully picked it up. The child looked even smaller in the Frost Giant´s hands, capable to fit into a single large palm with surprising ease. When it registered the sudden movement, it ceased crying for a moment and its little head tilted back and looked up at the fearsome giant, teary green eyes meeting blood-red ones.

The invading group got ready to intercept since they fully expected the need to rescue the child to arise. They justified their thoughts by the fact that the child in the king´s grasp was clearly not from the local race. The child was too small, had light-pinkish skin and a black mop of hair, and while the group had no idea where it came from, there was no way in Helheim they were leaving it here. However, Laufey didn´t attack nor seem to plan to hurt the little one. Instead, once finishing their stare-down, he moved the child to his chest, where it immediately curled up, pressing its face into his marked blue skin, with silent sobs instead of the previous cries.

"There, there… Don´t cry, little one," whispered the Jotun softly, which shocked the group watching him intently. "You poor thing, falling into that particular fountain… You must have some really bad luck. But don´t worry, everything will be alright."

At these words, Thor snapped out of his shock and raised his trusted hammer high into the air. "You fiend, hand over the child! The innocent has no place in the hands of a violent savage!" he bellowed.

His outburst caused the little one to whimper in fear and press closer to the Frost Giant. Seeing this the king´s eyes narrowed and he moved his free hand to shield the little one, then glared at the prince brat. "Hand him over? You must be joking. You just proved yourself immature to even remotely be able to handle a child – scaring it by your loud mouth, sparring no mind that it must have been terrified of its mind," he shook his head "You Asgardians and your self-righteous attitudes, not caring for the consequences. All of you are the same."

The invading group couldn´t believe their ears. They were being lectured about how to handle a child, by the heartless and cruel King of Jotunheim nonetheless!

"Don´t you dare to insult us, you monster!" snapped Thor, enraged by the king´s words. "That child clearly don´t belong here! Let alone into the hands of a monster! Hand it over!" he ordered, earning himself several menacing glares and silent threats from the Jotun army around them, for daring to insult their ruler.

But Laufey was not affected by the prince´s words. Instead, he turned towards one of his servants, who came forth with a small blanked. He took it and warped it around the little child, who was shivering, both because of his wet clothes and fear from the loud noise.

"In your place, arrogant prince, I would worry more about how are you going to explain to you king and queen what happened to one of your companions," commented Laufey, once he was sure the little one was safely nestled in his arms. He noticed the confused look of the prince and his companions, which caused him to raise a non-existent eyebrow. "Or have none of you noticed that you are one man short, compared to when you barged into my realm?"

They looked at each other and then the blonde male, other than the prince, seemed to catch on because he started to look frantically around. As he scanned the crowd, he identified the missing member, to the benefit of others. "Prince Loki is gone!"

"No, not gone," corrected him Laufey. "I´m sure you can guess what happened if you take a closer look at the water behind me. And at the child in my arms."

It took a matter of seconds, but this time it was the sole dark-haired man left in the group, that seemed to figure it out.

"The child is Loki, isn´t he?"

"WHAT?!" was the general reaction from his companions.

This was the scene Odin arrived to – his eldest son and his group surrounded by an army of Frost Giants surrounding them. Yet instead of fighting, they were staring between themselves and the King of Jotunheim in what could only be described as disbelief. Or to be more specific, they weren´t staring at the king himself, but at what the king held in his hands. It was a small child. A small child that bore a striking resemblance to his second son, Loki, who was reported to leave Asgard with his brother. And who was oddly absent from the whole scene.

Then his lone eye landed on what was behind his fellow king. And seeing the child it could mean only one thing – Loki has become a victim of the infamous Fountain of Youth.

* * *

Frigga sighed sadly as her eldest child was stripped of his godly powers and sent down to Midgard. She felt sorry for him, but couldn´t find it in herself to fault her husband´s decision to do so. Even she had to admit that Thor needed a lesson. If his blind charging into Jotunheim was any indication, then his arrogance and foolishness could become dangerous for not only Asgard but the Nine Realms too. So the queen saw no fault in teaching the crown prince a lesson in humidity if only to avoid any potential disaster that he could cause. Especially now, that his brother, who usually took precaution in these situations, was indisposed.

Speaking of her second son, she smiled sadly at the small boy in her arms. He was still wrapped in the blanket provided by the giants, his green eyes looking around the great halls of palace with clear curiosity and childish awe.

It broke a part of her heart when Odin told her that Loki apparently fell into the Fountain of Youth and had been reverted back into the form of a two-year-old child. Her poor little boy. She, along with near everybody from the older generation of Asgard, have heard about that thing. Rumours said that the fountain gained its power to reverse time and age when the Infinity Gem that controls Time fell into it. It was removed, of course, but the stone soaked in the water long enough for it to gain its de-ageing power. However, this power came with two catches – One, people could never predict to what age did the water reverse them to, and two, the water didn´t only reverse the physical age, but the mental age and memory too. Permanently. Which in Loki´s chase meant that any memory from his older self was now lost forever.

Such a thing probably wouldn´t have happened, if guards or at least a fence had been placed around the fountain. But that was not a possibility. Because of an incident that involved the Space Gem, which caused the fountain to constantly move around. And didn´t stay in one real, oh no. It moved at random through all the realms, never staying in one place for more than a day. And from what the queen understood, it was this ability, that caused it to suddenly appear underneath her son. Either way, Loki was unable to react in time and save himself.

Now all she could do was try and think about a way to handle this situation. While it pained her, that all the years and memories she had shared with her second son were lost to him, it also meant she might be able to create new and maybe better memories. It would be doable, now that she had only one small child to focus on, instead of three like before. And even though that Loki might grow up differently, now that he will be shaped by different circumstances, she knew deep down her little boy will still somehow be the same. She just knew it.

But now she had to take care of several things.

With another sigh, she left the throne room and made her way towards Loki´s old room. She had to make sure it was well prepared for a child the age that her son was now. And to make sure all his old things are stored away for times when Loki would be old enough to need them again.


End file.
